


Bucking Around

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Billldip, Cervitaur Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Bill Cipher, Deer Dipper Pines, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's mating season for deertuars this time of year and Bill, an older, experienced buck, is looking to score with the younger male, Dipper.





	Bucking Around

The blonde deerman walked throughout the forest. Oh how close mating season was. He could feel it in his body and smell it in the air. The air was thick with the scents of both males and females alike, it drived him crazy. He both loved and hated mating season.

Bill’s front hoof pawed at the dirt roughly and his white tail was up in the air like a flag.

Filtering through all of the scents, Bill found one that smelled heavenly. It was a younger male, who smelled close by. Bill didn’t normally find interest in males, but he couldn’t help himself with how intoxicating the scent was.

Bill wandered, following the scent until he came across the young buck. He had a small rack, four points; and he couldn’t be older than 18.

“Hello, my deer.” Bill said with a wide grin, walking up to the smaller buck.

Dipper had already sensed the smell of another male, he thought he could just stay away and nothing would happen; he wasn’t expecting to be flirted with. The young bucks ears lowered, “H-Hey.” He just wanted to be alone, the rut was hard enough to deal with without people pestering him.

“Oh come on,” Bill teased, walking in a circle around the smaller deertaur. “Acting like you’re scared, just adds to the appeal. Oh wait.” Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s human waist. His lips ghosting over the shell of the younger deertaur’s ear. “You are scared, aren’t you?”

Dipper shivered and he felt his face heat up, his arms becoming bumpy with goosebumps. “I’m not scared.” He pushed the older male off of him. “And I’m not looking for a mate this season, so you can be on your way.” The young buck crossed his arms across his chest in a defensive manner

“You’re too cute.” Bill smirked, taking ahold of Dipper’s antlers. “I mean, saying you're not looking for a mate, but you look like all you want is to be fucked senseless. Have you see your face?” Bill asked, “It’s red as an apple and you sme-”

Dipper struggled out of Bill’s grip and grunted. “You pervert!” He turned around to make a quick escape before the stranger buck could go any farther.

“Hey, hey!” Bill darted in front of him, grabbing Dipper’s antlers with a tighter grip. “You have the nerve to call me a pervert when you know it’s only natural for me to want you.”

The blonde purred. “Oh wait, I know why you’re so frightened. You’ve never mated before, have you?”

The younger buck tried his best to get away. He didn’t want to admit that the other was right. “N-No! I’ve mated plenty of times!” Dipper grit his teeth and tried to free himself. “Now let go of my antlers!”

“Ha!” Bill let go of the younger antler and he smiled at how he stumbled and fell back onto the ground. “If that’s so, then why are you going without a mate this year?” When Dipper fell on the ground, Bill saw the large, thick piece of meat that was his arousal. “You’re already erect! You know that’s going to start hurting if you don’t mate soon!”

Dipper yelped and quickly stood up. He had been trying to hide his body’s reaction to the older male; but once it was pointed out, it was painfully obvious. “What does it matter if I’ve never had a mate?” Dipper stomped his from hoof in anger. “Why are you even interested in a buck like me?”

“Well for starters, you drew me in with your scent; which is completely captivating by the way.” Bill said the last part with a smirk. “Buut, I like your spunk and I have to admit, you’re pretty cute!”

The younger buck looked to the side and he nervously messed with his hands. “Fine.. I guess I can’t spend the season alone every year.” Dipper cautiously walked over over to the blonde and gently nuzzled him. He was careful to avoid his antlers from hitting Bill in the face.

“I honestly didn’t think I’d get you to agree so soon, kid.” Bill said, his arms loosely wrapping around Dipper’s waist. But he wasn’t complaining, his own arousal was starting to ache and he longed to mate the smaller buck.

“My name is Dipper, don’t call me kid.” Dipper huffed. “And I only agreed because it was starting to hurt, but I think you can help with that.” He smiled softly.

“Well, you can call me Bill.” Bill tilted up Dipper’s chin, quickly kissing his lips. “And of course I can help you. Would you turn around for me?”

Dipper was both embarrassed and heated, and his face clearly showed it. With a soft nod, he turned around; his tail flicked up in the air. “Could you, uh.. Try to be gentle? I’m still new at this.”

“I’ll try my best.” Bill backed up and then mounted the young buck. His member slowly filling Dipper’s anal cavity.

Dipper let out a surprised yelp. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes at the burning pain. But his aching cock throbbed at the new pleasurable sensation of Bill inside him. He started wondering what he had been missing all of these years.

Bill groaned at the hot tightness that surrounded him. His front legs draped over Dipper’s sides and tried to hold on to him. The older buck thrusted in and out of the younger. His thrusts were normally paced at first, but they continued to progress in speed. Bill loved all the noises Dipper was making.

Dipper’s front legs buckled, leaving him with his ass in this air. His hands grasped at the ground and he let out a low moan when Bill’s thrusts went deeper and deeper into him; simply abusing his prostate. “B-Bill!” 

After many more minutes of pleasured moans and grunts, Bill instinctively removed his arousal from the young buck beneath him and suddenly thrusted it back in. With a loud moan, Bill came into Dipper.

Dipper moaned at the sensation from Bill coming into him and his own climax spilling on the ground beneath him.

Bill panted softly as he pulled out of the younger buck, then crashing on the ground besides him. “You were pretty good for your first time.”

Dipper nodded, his eyes were lidded when he lazily wrapped his arms around Bill and nuzzled him. “You were good too.” He mumbled.

“Ha, thank you.” Bill had been told that by countless mates over the years, but he loved hearing that Dipper enjoyed him. Being the bigger buck, Bill curled around Dipper in a protective manner. Dipper was tired and sore, he would be vulnerable to attack. It was only natural for Bill to stay and watch over him.

Dipper smiled softly and kissed Bill’s chest. Part of him feared that Bill would leave him alone when he could fend for himself again, but he knew he could keep that from happening. All Dipper would have to do is stay by Bill.

Dipper let himself fall asleep, cuddled up to Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was actually based off of a roleplay I did about a month ago.
> 
> Most of you can't tell with all the WillDip I write, but Monster Falls is my favorite AU (Reverse Falls being my second favorite). I am going to try and write some more BillDip AU, but it will mostly be fluff. Fluffy, Monster Falls BillDip gives me life! And deer puns.


End file.
